


time to face what you really want

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cybersex, Facetime, Hidden Desires, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, asoiafrarepairs - tumblr, really not much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: He should’ve known better. Just like the ever-present smoke from his cigarettes that’d seeped into every piece of furniture and into the walls, Theon somehow always seemed to be there. Not least because Robb happily insisted on facetiming him every single evening of his absence.





	time to face what you really want

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt on tumblr asoiafrarepairs:
> 
> Jon x theon. Theon is being predatory on FaceTime, jon is a blushing virgin, but theon is convincing him to do some wicked things.
> 
> I hope you like what I did with it, dear anon prompter!

If anything, Jon would’ve thought Theon’s term abroad would only bring benefits with it. At least for him. No more Theon _accidentally_ walking in on him in the shower, no more suspicious sounds coming from Theon’s room when they were alone in the flat (Jon was very sure he’s heard his name on a couple occasions), no more of his gym shirts mysteriously vanishing from the laundry basket.

No more horribly addictive dreams Jon was too embarrassed to ever talk about, least of all to the source of them.

He should’ve known better. Just like the ever-present smoke from his cigarettes that’d seeped into every piece of furniture and into the walls, Theon somehow always seemed to be there. Not least because Robb happily insisted on facetiming him every single evening of his absence.

Not that Jon had anything against that, they’d been bffs since forever, and at least Robb didn't dump all his boring relationship stories on Jon. Jeyne this, Jeyne that… Jon was not jealous, he’d've sworn on his dog’s life. Envious maybe. That he did not have a special someone to talk about. And second, Jon didn't have to be there when Robb was talking to Theon’s grinning face looking out of his laptop.

What made it a problem was that Robb was a lazy ass and after he’d said his goodbyes, he skipped on his merry ways and left the laptop open and running. And Theon, being Theon, had caught on to that surprisingly quick.

The first time had been pretty innocent, well, as innocent as things could be when Theon was involved. Jon had been coming from the shower, and to get to his room he had to cross the living room. Where Robb’s laptop was standing around, open. Jon hadn’t even noticed it, had just sat down on the couch in his towel to watch some TV since Robb wasn’t home anyway.

He’d been totally relaxed, happily watching a Braavosi game show, when suddenly he’d heard somebody whistling. He’d flinched hard, looking around immediately for the culprit of the sound. But only when he’d heard a familiar chuckle, his eyes had zoomed in on the laptop. Theon had been winking at him, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“What a lovely sight. Evening, Snow!”

Jon had frozen for a moment, before he’d jumped up, losing his towel in the progress, and rushed to shut the laptop right in the middle of another appreciative whistle. Then he’d practically run into his room where he had unsuccessfully tried to calm his racing heart. Stupid, horny Greyjoy! And still… For some weird reason Jon couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d looked at him. Like he was something special.

So when he was alone again two days later and found Robb’s macbook open as usual he couldn’t help himself… he left it like that. While he sat on the couch, he pretended to watch a movie, all the time pricking up his ears for any… activity. And he didn’t have to wait long.

“At least take off your shirt, you old bore.”

Jon carefully avoided looking over at the macbook while ever so slowly lifting his shirt, as if it had been his very own idea to undress in this exact moment. Once he’d thrown it away, he relaxed back into the couch cushions, his cheeks burning, biting his lip.

“Damn,” Theon’s voice sounded from the couch table, “that’s a nice show. Know what would be awesome?”

Jon lifted his eyebrows inquiringly, his only reaction to Theon’s question.

“You could eat a banana. Or nibble at a cucumber. Or…”

The rest Jon didn’t hear. Coward that he was, he’d fled into his room, leaving the door open. A long sigh and a grumbly “Snooooow” was the last he’d heard from him that evening. Never again.

Jon’s resolve lasted impressing eight hours. That was, until the next morning when he woke up to a text.

 **Greyjoy:** Tonight, 8pm

He didn’t text back. But quarter to eight Jon was impatiently pacing around as Robb gathered his things to leave for a night at Jeyne’s. Fuck, could he be any slower?? Jon nearly shoved his poor confused cousin out of the door - only to immediately vanish into his room again. It was ten minutes after eight when he finally summoned enough courage to sneak into the living room, where he was greeted by a relieved sigh.

“Thought you’d chicken out. Hey,” Theon wiggled his eyebrows, “why’s that shirt still on?”

Jon rolled his eyes but obligingly slipped out of his shirt, then, in a bout of sudden boldness, continued with his sweatpants, leaving him only in his boxershorts. Jon hadn’t really looked at the screen, but the long silence told him Theon was either stunned - or dying of silent laughter.

“Fuck…”

His voice sounded strained now, and Jon felt his face heat up again.

“Look at you…” There was a pause, then the unmistakable sound of a fly being opened. “Just… just stay like this.” Jon complied, biting his lip. “Fuck… bloody…”

Another sound was coming from the speakers now, like skin moving against skin. Jon’s breath started going faster. Theon was touching himself. He was _tossing himself off._ While looking at Jon. His hand twitched to his own crotch, to the little tent in his shorts. No, he couldn’t… this wasn’t…

“Drowned God, Jon!”

Finally Jon risked a look at the screen. Theon’s face was flushed as well, his eyes dazed. Slowly he started to smile.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine,” Jon shrugged, then flinched when realising he’d actually answered.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Theon drawled. “If I was there I’d get rid of these unnecessary little shorts.” Jon briefly closed his eyes, until Theon’s next sentence. “I’d take your pretty dick into my mouth and-”

Jon’s involuntary moan interrupted Theon’s monologue when he came, untouched, in his shorts. Okay, now would be a good time to simply vanish into thin air.

“Wow.” Theon sounded surprised but - astonishingly - not teasing, not yet at least. Jon really didn’t want to wait for it, but was held back by Theon again. “Snow? I’d lick you clean and then start over again.”

That night Jon didn’t sleep much. He thought about lots of things, Theon and himself and how he suddenly was able to do things he couldn’t even picture when Theon had still been here. Physically. He’d known Theon was interested, and maybe it was finally a good moment to confess that this might’ve been a two-way-street - but Jon would’ve never ever been brazen enough to act on those… fantasies.

Now though… In between thinking about all of this, Jon nearly wanked his dick off. And for a moment he thought about snapping a dick pic, sending it over and waiting for whatever reply Theon would think of… no, he just couldn’t. Not yet at least. But he could…

After a lot of fumbling with his phone, many curses and many near panic attacks, Jon was finally satisfied. The pic showed his chest and neck, up to his mouth which was slightly opened, one arm behind his head. It looked… good. Jon changed the settings to black and white, posted it into his chat with Theon and pressed Send before he could think better of it.

And _then_ he panicked. Jon quickly reopened the conversation to confirm he had indeed sent it to Theon and not to someone else. Robb, or Sam or - the horror - his old man. Rhaegar would have a field day with a slip up like this. Nope, he sent it to Theon. But it was nearly three am, no way Theon would see it before he got up later, and then - he’d seen it. Two small blue tick marks. Online. Jon tossed his phone away and crawled under his blanket. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

What on earth had he been thinking? He’d never live that down, Theon fucking _Greyjoy_ had something to blackmail him now, and what if he didn’t like it? Maybe it didn’t look good at all and Theon was laughing now and then he wouldn’t want to do anything ever again and - Jon’s phone had vibrated. Anxiously, he searched for it, then swallowed dryly before clicking on the new message.

 **Greyjoy:**  Computer. NOW.

 **Greyjoy:** You’re fucking gorgeous

Not even bothering with clothing, Jon stumbled out of his room. One quick swipe across the trackpad woke the macbook from its slumber. And Theon was looking at him, grinning his arrogant, handsome grin.

“That was quick.” He winked and Jon felt his face heating up as he thought about the last evening. “But now we have time,” Theon continued. “I’ve been waiting patiently for _ages_ for you to catch on.”

Jon made to sit down on the couch, eliciting a horrified shout from the speakers.

“Not here, you pretty little moron! That couch cost a thousand bucks.” Theon smirks sheepishly. “Sorry. Love that couch. I mean, I love your pretty butt too, but. Not on the couch.”

“Shut up, Greyjoy,” Jon said, unable to hide a tiny smile. That was so _Theon._

“You wish. Now take the laptop and go to my room.” Jon raised an eyebrow at that and Theon smirked. “Not that I don’t love my bed, but… I wanna do things to you… that work better in a bed.”

“You can’t do things to me, Greyjoy,” Jon muttered as he carried the laptop to Theon’s room, opening the door with his elbow. Strange how empty the cluttered room seemed without its inhabitant. Theon’s voice interrupted the strange longing Jon suddenly was feeling.

“I think I’m already doing things to you.” He brought his face nearer to the screen until all Jon could see was his head from the eyes upwards. Theon dropped his gaze, as if trying to peer out of the screen. “You’re haaaaaard!”

No denying there. Jon had been for the better part of the last day, ever since this game had begun.

“Now be a good boy and place the mac on the bed, facing the headboard. Sit back into the pillows.”

Jon followed Theon’s orders silently, he sat back with his knees pressed tightly together, fighting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. Which would be stupid, seeing how much he wanted this. Wanted Theon. Had probably wanted Theon for a lot longer than he cared to admit now.

“Jon Snow, finally in my bed.” Theon’s expression was nearly dumb before he smirked. “Sorry. Big moment. Come on, love. Spread your legs for me. Show me that pretty dick of yours.”

With a silent apology to the NSA worker on duty, Jon bit his lips and spread his legs, revealing his achingly hard dick to Theon’s greedy eyes. They roamed up and down his body and Jon felt himself grow hotter and harder under their burning gaze.

“I would give anything to taste you right now.” Theon’s mouth was hanging open, his breath coming faster. “I wanted to know for a long time, how your dick would feel in my mouth.”

Jon started to slowly touch himself, one hand loosely wrapped around his dick. This was more than weird, being on Theon Greyjoy’s bed, about to have cybersex with him. He didn’t take his eyes off Theon’s face for a moment, while Theon’s eyes were glued to the movements of Jon’s hand.

“Do me a favour, baby…” Theon swallowed, unsuccessfully repressing a soft moan. “Let me see… all of you.”

Jon thought his blush couldn’t get any worse than it was now. But he still leaned back, skidding a little down, and spread his legs further, completely revealing himself. He closed his eyes, feeling so vulnerable and open…

“Fuck… I want to pick you up and fuck you against the wall, I want to bend you over and drill you until you scream, I want you to ride me so hard you’ll come with just my dick up your ass…”

Jon had started panting as Theon spoke, and now he brought his hand to his mouth. Theon’s eyes snapped up to Jon’s face as he started to suck on two of his fingers.

“Fuck, Snow… that looks fucking incredible!”

Jon slowly removed the fingers from his mouth and moved his hand down to his ass.

“Jon.” Theon gasped as Jon’s fingers started to circle his tiny hole. “Jon, be careful. This requires some preparation, you can’t just…”

He broke off when Jon’s eyes fell shut and he shoved one slick finger into himself. It didn’t exactly hurt, although the angle didn’t feel quite right. Jon bit his cheek and let a second finger follow the first, more uncomfortable. A moan made him open his eyes. Theon was staring at his ass, at his fingers clumsily moving in and out.

“Snow… you’re fucking killing me.”

“You’ll have to show me how you’d do it once you’re back,” Jon murmured, embarrassed about his newfound bravery. “How long, Theon?”

“Too long. Four months.” Theon sighed, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Can you do me another favour, baby?” He waited for Jon to nod. “Left side, upper drawer in my bedside table. Yes, that’s it, clever boy.” Jon eagerly spread the lube over his fingers, blushing some more at the naughtiness of all this. “Now close your eyes, Jon. Don’t open them. Concentrate on my voice.”

Jon relaxed, moving his fingers back to his ass. He closed his eyes.

“Slowly now. One finger at first. Push it in as far as you can. Right, just like that. Don’t touch your dick, Snow, you can’t come just yet. Does it feel good? Now try to curl your finger, towards your belly… don’t twist your wrist, careful. You’re searching for - you know when you feel it.”

And Jon did. The moment he touched the right spot, his whole body convulsed, waves of pleasure spreading through him. Theon’s voice sounded like he was smiling.

“Yes, that’s it. Don’t overdo it, you’ve got time. You’re ready for a second finger now I’d say.”

He was right, Jon’s hole adjusted easily to the new intrusion. Tentatively he brushed his prostate with both fingers and nearly arched off the bed, barely managing to keep his eyes closed. His moans had grown loud enough to be embarrassing, if Jon would’ve had any room left in his brain to be embarrassed.

“You’re doing so well, Jon. Now, are you okay? Feels good?”

Jon nodded without opening his eyes.

“Spread your fingers inside yourself, like scissors. Careful, Jon, I don’t want you to tear yourself up… yes, just like that. Oh good gods, I can’t wait to feel you myself, I’ve been waiting so long-”

The doorbell rang and Jon’s eyes snapped open in shock. He shut the laptop without looking at it, hastily grabbing the nearest items of clothing - one of Theon’s shirts, he couldn’t help noticing how it smelled like him, and a pair of shorts - before hurrying to the front door. His ass felt slick and uncomfortable now, his half-hard dick rubbing against the tight shorts.

It was not even seven in the morning, who the fuck was that?? Probably Robb. Maybe he’d forgotten his keys.

Jon caught sight of himself in the small hallway mirror and paused, horrorstruck. He looked like he’d been fucked out of his mind, his hair a mess, his lips bitten and swollen, his eyes hazy - Robb would know immediately. Maybe he could tell him some bullshit story, a bad dream or something like that. The bell rang again, more insistent this time, and Jon took a deep breath and opened the door.

“I’m done patiently waiting,” Theon said before he shoved Jon back inside.

***

Jon’s head was resting on Theon’s thigh after he’d enthusiastically returned the favour Theon had insisted on doing him earlier. After Theon had fucked him against the wall. And in bed. And… Jon repressed a smile. The poor couch. There hadn’t been much talking between them, but now Jon suspected they were thoroughly fucked out - for the next four to five weeks possibly - and there were some questions he needed to ask.

“How on earth did you do that? The city is a good 12 hours drive away from here.”

“Bus.” Theon grinned down at him, one hand holding the inevitable cigarette while the other casually stroked Jon’s sweaty curls. “I boarded an overnight service before last evening’s… chat.”

Jon rolled his eyes. Typically Greyjoy, acting before thinking. Would explain why he hadn’t reciprocated on Jon’s pic, why he hadn’t - Jon surged up.

“You were _on a public bus_ the whole time???”

“Was just me, another couple and the driver. Don’t worry, baby.”

“You talked all that dirty stuff on a bus.” Jon couldn’t believe it. Another thought came into his mind. “ _You wanked on a fucking bus with fucking people in it!!!”_

Impossibly, Theon had the nerve to giggle at that. “Nah-uh. Gas station toilet break. Told the driver I needed one.” He raised an eyebrow. “You honestly think I’m _that_ depraved?”

“Yes,” Jon answered while settling back down, coming to lie against Theon’s chest now. “You are.”

“Oh, Snow…” Theon bent down to kiss him, long and tender enough to set Jon’s heart aflutter. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always greedy for smutty snowjoy/greysnow prompts to put out there while labouring over my more plotty wips ;)


End file.
